This invention relates to a food product and a method of making a food product.
The type of food product to which this invention is directed can be referred to as a settable dessert or a dessert product or it sometimes can be referred to as a mousse but while being similar the product of this invention is in fact none of these although for convenience it will be referred to as a dessert type product.
Many dessert type products are available in ready-to-use form but these have limitations either in relation to their long keeping ability, their ability to be frozen and refrozen without losing their structure and/or their ability to accept and integrate with fruit products which may have high acidity without losing their structure. Furthermore such existing commercial dessert type products do not have a richness or quality taste to be used directly in high class restaurants or to be sold in shops as a high class dessert.